Solas x OC
by Ethelswitha
Summary: Lalwendë, une jeune elfe healer se promène dans la forteresse de Skyhold à la recherche du sommeil. Ce n'est le sommeil qu'elle trouvera ...


**Petit Résumé:**

**L'histoire tourne autour de Lena une jeune elfe. Sauvée par le mage Anders étant enfant, elle reste avec lui un moment. Puis, elle grandit dans le cercle des mages d'Otswick (à la suite d'un malheureux incident où Anders n'a pu la sauvée des templiers). Elle y rencontre Capri, une mage (dont les parents sont très importants). S'échappant du cercle durant son adolescence, elle retrouve Anders à Kirkwall. (ce dernier est en couple avec la championne de la ville, Hawke). Mais les problèmes de Kirkwall l'oblige à partir et elle se retrouve dans un camp Dalish jusqu'au problème de Dragon Age Inquisition. Elle rejoint l'Inquisition et les aide en tant qu'Healer. Là, elle y rencontre Solas ...**

* * *

**C'est une scène que j'ai imaginé en jouant à Dragon Age Inquisition. **

**Avoir Cullen était obligé mais dès que j'ai vu Solas ... oh mon dieu. **

**Je ferais une scène avec Cullen plus tard. Cette scène fais partie d'une histoire complète (que je mettrais plus tard)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer cette scène. N'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_En début de soirée ..._

La fatigue et l'énervement. Je voyais déjà une nuit blanche me tenir compagnie pour le reste de la nuit. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Et retourner dans le Fade … était … impossible. Pas après ce qu'il s'était ... passé avec Shadow. Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face. Certes, il était un esprit et il n'avait pas de réel apparence mais ... cette intimité avec lui ... Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. J'avais tous fais pour ne pas y penser. Je m'étais concentré sur l'hôpital, sur Capri, ainsi que la plus part des gens autour de moi. Dorian me suivait partout. Comme s'il cherchait à me pousser à bout. Je m'étais pris d'affection pour Cole. Il semblait perdu et ressemblait à un enfant. A certain moment, il me faisait penser à moi. Pendant un moment, j'étais restée seule. Complétement obsédé à trouver un moyen de ramener Capri. Je passais de long moment avec elle. A l'hôpital, je suis devenue plus ou moins amie avec Solas, un elfe. Au début, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé mais il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi et à mes connaissances de Healer. Nos conversations devinrent plus personnelles. Nous étions devenues des amis, même si je me demande encore comment c'est arrivé. Quand Capri était revenue, j'étais si heureuse. Dès qu'elle a vu le Commandant Cullen, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'avoir. Et elle continue. C'est qu'il tient le Commander. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ce petit jeu va durer. Non, je ne savais pas combien de temps, le Commandant Cullen allait tenir. Pas longtemps. Je ris intérieurement. Cette promenade était bénéfique au final.

Des bruits me ramenèrent à la réalité. C'était des murmures, des voix. J'aperçus la porte du Commandant Cullen ouverte. Me faisant discrète, je me faufilais sur le côté de façon à pouvoir voir sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ma présence. Capri était là face à Cullen. Ce dernier regardait ses papiers. Il essayait de ne pas regarder Capri. Il faut dire qu'elle avait mis le paquet. Elle portait sa robe de nuit la moins couvrante. Elle était légèrement transparente et laissait sous-entendre un corps splendide et pleins de promesse. J'avais toujours su qu'elle deviendrait une femme magnifique mais là j'en étais presque jalouse. Je savais que jamais quelqu'un ne serait intimidé par moi ou mon corps. Je me concentrais sur leurs conversations.

\- … sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?, prononça Capri.

\- Non … que veux-tu Capri ?, dit-il avec difficulté.

Je riais de son embarras. Toujours en train d'éviter de la regarder, je pris un parchemin dans les mains. Capri se mis dos au bureau. Elle s'y appuya. Ainsi, Cullen avait une vue sur tous son dos et le début de ses fesses. Petite maligne. Ce dernier leva les yeux et regarda son cadeau. Offert généreusement par la Magnifique et Sublime Capri ! Oh là là, je vais la titillée la petite demain. Il l'a regardait comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse s'il la touchait. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges. Oh mais c'est qu'il est mal à l'aise. Alors, devant le silence de ma meilleure amie, il se releva et se mit à contourner le bureau.

\- Que veux-tu … exactement Capri ?

Je vis le sourire de Capri s'agrandir. Cullen se plaça sur son côté gauche.

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as été jaloux quand je discutais avec le chevalier ce matin !

Oh oh, je n'étais pas au courant de celle-là. Cullen soupira et baissa les yeux légèrement. Il finit par répondre à Capri :

\- Il n'est … pas … pour toi, voilà tout.

\- Et qui serais bien pour moi ? Je peux savoir ?

Elle s'était relevée et s'était plantée devant lui. Il l'a regardait. Ouh, ça chauffe ! Il va l'embrasser. Aller, go Cullen ! T'as ma permission ! C'est ce qu'elle attend depuis qu'elle t'a rencontrée.

\- Je … ne …., commença Cullen.

Capri respirait de façon irrégulière. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Assez facilement en fait.

\- Capri, tu te sens bien ?

\- Non, j'ai anormalement chaud. Peux-tu me toucher le front pour dire si j'ai de la fièvre ?, murmura-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Elle posa ses mains sur les revers de sa veste. Elle s'y accrochait. La main de Cullen était posée sur le front de Capri. Il se regardait avec une intensité dans le regard que je n'avais vu que chez Anders et Babel.

\- Tout me semble normal, dit Cullen d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant très chaud !

Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermé. L'une de ses mains se touchait le coup, l'autre partait de sa poitrine pour descendre sur son ventre. Mignon petit spectacle, qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne va pas tenir cinq minutes comme ça. Hi hi, le pauvre. Cullen était rouge et la regardait à la fois complètement exité et mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne me … argh … semble pas fiévreuse, réussit-il à dire.

\- Je suis sûr que si, ma température augmente.

Elle écarta les pans de son gilet. Elle le déboutonna grâce à la magie. Elle avait pensé à tout la maline. Elle posa les mains sur sa chemise. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Je vis le regard de Cullen s'allumer. Les doigts de Capri contournaient les muscles de Cullen à travers la chemise. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle cours. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui allait se passer. Il pencha la tête vers elle. Elle leva le menton et avait l'air d'attendre. Cullen posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses paupières. J'avais comme l'impression que Capri allait lui attraper les cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête contre elle et ses lèvres. Cullen embrassa ses pommettes, ses sourcils, son menton …. Capri était à bout de souffle, je pouvais facilement le voir. Cullen descendit ses mains le long des hanches de Capri et dessina le contour de ses fesses. Les lèvres de Capri n'étaient plus les seules à trembler. Les jambes de ma meilleure amie commencèrent à trembler et la pointe de ses seins pointait aussi. Elle restait silencieuse. Cullen remonta ses mains le long de son dos et sur son cou. IL lui prit de nouveau le menton. Capri ouvrit les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dois confirmer que tu es effectivement fiévreuse susurra-t-il.

\- Hhmm …..

Capri laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur la poitrine de Cullen. Il la laissa faire. Je vis alors les mains de Capri descendre sur son postérieur et le regard de Cullen s'alluma encore une fois. Les mains de ce dernier étaient sur ses hanches. Elles remontèrent et touchèrent les seins de Capri. Elle bascula la tête en arrière.

D'un coup, je me reculais. Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ! Je devenais une voyeuse. M'éloignant doucement, j'essayais de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Traversant le couloir, je m'arrêtais devant la porte de Solas. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là à regarder cette porte fermée. Continuant mon chemin, je devais retournés dans ma chambre. C'est alors que j'entendis des voix arrivées. Merde, ils descendent l'escalier. Me retournant, je devais me cacher. Je me mis à retraversés le couloir. Attend, je ne peux pas débarquer dans le bureau du Commandant Cullen et leurs dire :

« Excusez-moi d'avoir interrompus votre moment de baise potentiel mais des gardes arrivent et je n'avais pas envie de les croisés ».

Non, Capri m'en voudrais. Elle qui a mis tellement de temps à faire craquer le Commandant, je n'allais pas lui détruire son dure labeur. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me dirigeais vers la seule possibilité. M'arrêtant devant la porte, je respirais. L'ouvrant, j'y entrais et la referma aussitôt. Collant mon oreille contre la porte, j'écoutais. Les bruits des pas des soldats étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils passèrent et s'éloignèrent. Respirant, je me sentais soulagée. Merde, je suis dans la chambre de Solas. Je tournais la tête et vis qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. C'était vraiment sombre. Il devait probablement se promener quelques parts. C'était tard dans la nuit et à part Solas et Cullen, personne d'autres ne travaillait tard la nuit … Mythal sait pourquoi. Enfin, pas cette nuit. Un rire me prit. Me retournant, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être rester là. Essayer de passer le temps … Je me mis à arpenter la pièce, passant sous l'échafaudage que Solas avait placé pour pouvoir faire ses peintures murales. M'arrêtant au bureau, j'y vis plusieurs parchemins.

_Combien de temps est-il resté derrière ce bureau a travaillé sur ses parchemins, à faire ses recherches si importante à ses yeux ?_

Je posais ce genre de questions à chaque fois que je le voyais en train de réfléchir ou en train de lire un de ses parchemins. Il avait toujours l'air si seul, que ça m'en rendais triste. Soudain, des mains m'attrapèrent et me retournèrent sans que je puisse faire quelques choses. Il faisait sombre. J'étais collé contre le torse de quelqu'un. Une main était contre ma bouche m'empêchant de dire quelques choses. L'autre main m'avait bloqué l'une de mes mains derrière mon dos. Je finis par gémir et la pression se détendit. Puis, j'entendis :

\- Lena ?, murmura surpris une voix bien familière.

D'un seul coup, je fus relâchée. Me retournant, je vis que c'était bien lui malgré le manque de lumière. Une lumière s'alluma derrière moi et le visage de Solas s'illumina légèrement.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il avait l'air curieux. Il portait toujours la même tenue, comme s'il ne portait que celle-là. Il est vrai que dans le Fade nous pouvons aisément changer pas mal de choses s'il l'on est habitué à y aller mais dans la réalité c'était tous autres choses.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sortie de ma chambre pour faire un tour ….

\- Et pourquoi t'arrêter ici, lethallin ?

Je relevais la tête. Il ne m'avait appelée que rarement comme ça, devant les autres c'était toujours felon ou lalwendë ou encore Lena mais dans des moments plus personnels. Je réussis à dire :

\- Je me suis arrêtée en entendant des voix venant du bureau du Commander. Capri y était et …

Mal à l'aise, je ne pouvais continuer de le regarder en lui disant ça. Tournant la tête, je regardais mes doigts tapotaient la table de bois. Je savais qu'il me regardait et cela me rendait nerveuse.

\- Capri et le Commander Cullen ont un penchant l'un pour l'autre, c'est plus que visible. Serais-tu … intéressées par le … Commander ?

Sa voix avait légèrement changée. Je le regardais avec surprise.

\- Quoi … Cullen ?! … Non, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Absolument pas, il y a une autre perso…

Je m'arrêtais avant d'aller plus loin. Merde, je devrais me taire. Il ne dit rien et ne montra rien mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris qui était cette personne en qui je m'intéressais. Gênée, je baissais légèrement la tête.

\- Et que faisais ton amie avec le Commander Cullen à cette heure de la nuit ?!

Sa voix était légèrement amusée par les mots prononcer comme s'il … savait.

\- Il … il …

Incapable de le dire, je ne pouvais réellement pas le dire. Je revoyais leurs étreintes comme s'ils étaient devant moi, leurs caresses, leurs contacts … Je le ressentais dans ma chair, sur ma peau, à travers mes entrailles. Des picotements me prirent sur mon ventre, des caresses invisibles à la fois délicieuses et douloureuses. Oh non, pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Solas était juste là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Fermant les yeux, j'espérais qu'il se décale et me laisse partir. Mais non, il ne bougeait pas. Soudain, je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Tournant doucement la tête vers lui, j'ouvris les yeux.

\- Que faisaient-ils, Lethallin ?

Oh, encore ce surnom ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire. Pourquoi ne lui dirais-je pas ? Cela ne changerait rien de toute façon !

\- Ils ont discutés puis …. Ils …. Ils se sont … caressés et …. embrassés.

Un silence s'installa. Solas me regardait comme s'il cherchait quelques choses.

\- Tu as donc regardés ce qu'ils faisaient ! Tu … l'envies, lethallin !

Hein ? Moi, l'envier ! Envier Capri de son histoire avec Cullen ?! Oui, bien sûr que je l'envie. Leurs relations est si belle et si touchante. Tout le monde voudrait être aimé comme elle, comme Babel.

\- Oui, je l'envie. Qui ne voudrait pas être aimée et désirée comme elle ? Je suis peut être distante, parfois froide, incompréhensible et … (un soupire m'échappa) mais … oui … j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir être regardée, aimée et désirée tous comme Cullen regarde Capri.

Solas ne dit rien, j'en profitais pour continuer. Il finirait bien par me lâcher lorsqu'il aurait ce qu'il souhaite.

\- Lorsqu'il la regarde, ses yeux s'illuminent comme des étoiles. Il la regarde comme s'il avait peur de la perdre ou de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir. Son regard est plein de bonheur, d'espoir et surtout d'amour. C'est un regard plein de promesses. Ce regard que tout le monde cherche, que tout le monde souhaite … que Je souhaite moi aussi. Et si un jour, on me donne l'occasion de pouvoir le toucher et de même le frôler … Je serais la plus heureuse de tous Thedas. Même si cela ne dure qu'un instant.

La chaleur dans mon ventre s'intensifiait. Je ne devais pas rester. Solas avec sa main posée sur ma joue ne m'aidait pas à calmer cette faim. J'avais aussi conscience que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Ces doigts ont essuyée mes larmes. Ce sentiment que je n'osais jamais espérés, je l'avais eu maintenant sous les yeux. Voir Cullen et Capri ensemble, heureux, ne m'avait rendue heureuse mais m'avait torturé. Solas me le montrait à travers cette conversation. J'encourageais son amour pour Cullen pour me faire du mal. Cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui … ce sentiment que je n'aurais jamais. Fermant les yeux, je me sentais si fatiguée et complètement inutile dans ce monde si vaste. Mythal, pourquoi m'a tu créé ! Que veux-tu de moi si ce n'est que supporter de la souffrance. C'est alors que je ressentis un effleurement, une caresse comme une douceur. Elle disparut, puis recommença et re-disparut et recommença. Un frisson parcourut la peau de mon visage. Un souffle léger caressa mes lèvres.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Lena.

La voix de Solas n'était qu'un murmure. Lui obéissant, j'ouvris les yeux. Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

\- Je vais satisfaire ton envie, te laisser entrevoir ce que Capri et le Commandant partage.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Tout doucement. Je pris le temps de savourer ce baiser. Qui sait quand j'aurais l'occasion d'avoir cette chance. Rien ne pressait de toute façon. La nuit était à son apogée. Tout le monde dormait. Personne ne nous dérangerait. Et quand bien, la plus part des gens avaient peur de moi. J'émis un étrange petit bruit de gorge, comme le ronronnement d'un chat. J'aurais dû en avoir honte mais non. Et Solas semblait plutôt apprécier. Il me poussa légèrement contre le bureau, tous en me tenant contre lui. Il posa sa main contre l'un de mes seins. Je gémis et me cambra contre sa main. Du pouce, il taquina la pointe de mon sein. La sensation de son autre main s'attardant sur mes fesses était un délice. C'est alors qu'il me serra contre son corps et je sentis son désir contre moi.

\- Ma vhenan.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je fondais littéralement. Il venait de m'appeler « Ma Vhenan ». Le faisait-il exprès ? Parce que nous faisions ça ? Tous mes membres semblaient lourds. Mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout. Mon ventre se crispait. Je ressentais un vide, un manque … une envie. Des pulsations naissantes entre mes jambes me laissaient pensée que j'avais besoin de plus qu'un simple baiser. Soit je le repoussais maintenant, soit j'allais jusqu'au bout sachant qu'il s'arrêterait à un moment donner. Il choisit justement ce moment pour accentuer ses gestes. Il taquinait mon sein et mon téton. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir. Comme s'il savait que je réfléchissais. Oh, quelles sensations ! Solas effleura ma joue du bout des lèvres. Je me tournais légèrement pour poser ma tête contre son épaule, au creux de son cou. Je lui offrais ainsi une liberté quant à la marche à suivre. Il me caressa la nuque. Des vagues de sensations déferlèrent, de la chaleur et du désir. Il descendit doucement le long de ma gorge en jalonnant son parcours de baisers doux et légèrement humides qui me coupèrent le souffle. Je laissais échapper un nouveau gémissement.

J'avais tellement chaud. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait sortir de ma chemise. Comment étais-ce possible ? J'avais envie qu'il y prenne attention. Je brûlais de sentir ses mains sur mon corps comme Cullen avait fait avec Capri. Pantelante, je tendis vers lui mes seins. Lui implorant silencieusement de les caresser. C'était oser et je ne savais pas si s'en était une mais c'était un risque à prendre. Solas s'exécuta, passant délicatement une main sur ma joue avant d'explorer mon cou et mes épaules tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement le bas de mon corps contre le sien. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Je sentais les choses. Tous ce qu'il me faisait, je le sentais. Puis il glissa une jambe entre les miennes. M'appuyant complètement contre lui, je lui faisais confiance. Le contact de sa cuisse dure et musclé contre cette zone me parut sublime. Assez indescriptible. Je ne pus m'empêchais de ne pas m'y frotter.

\- Ma Vhena'sulahn elvhen. Lalwendë. Vhenan.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Que de mot sublime sortant de sa bouche. Il défi le petit nœud de ma robe de chambre et la fit glisser sur mes épaules nues. Il toucha alors ma peau. La sensation de sa peau était tellement agréable. Ses doigts étaient d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais connue. Mes émotions étaient désormais supplantées par cette sensation exquise de désir qu'il me procurait. C'est alors que je sentis les lèvres de Solas se poser sur ma poitrine. Je posais mes doigts sur son crâne puis derrière sa nuque. Le planquant contre moi, contre ma poitrine. Sa langue passa sur l'un de mes tétons avant de la prendre en bouche, sans cesser de me caresser les fesses, me poussant à me frotter encore plus fort sur sa cuisse. Il m'encourageait à le faire. Le désir montait. Je le sentais.

\- Solas, murmurais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Chut, Vhenan. Laisse toi aller. Fait-moi confiance.

Me laisser aller ? Je me sentais à la fois déchaînée, dévergondée et complètement folle. Et je le devais à Solas. Une sensation me submergeait. Cette sensation ne m'était pas inconnue même si elle n'était pas familière non plus. Dans le Fade, j'avais connus un sentiment comme celui-là mais beaucoup plus adoucit. Surement parce que c'était le Fade. Avec Shadow. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Shadow était un esprit et était irréel. Solas était un elfe et bien réel. J'étais tendue à l'extrême. Solas suça l'un de mes seins avant de passer à l'autre. Je sentais à la fois l'air froid de la nuit et la faible chaleur de la bougie et du corps de Solas contre le mien sur mes tétons. J'étais presque nue. Ma chemise était descendue à ma taille. Si quelqu'un entrais, on voyait tous mais franchement je m'en moquais. Je me réjouissais que Solas puisse en profiter. J'étais totalement soumise à ses désirs et ce qu'ils éveillaient chez moi. Haletante, je me cambrais contre lui. Celui-ci s'empara de mon postérieur et me guida afin que je me frotte le plus possible contre lui. Mais tout cela ne suffisait pas. Et de loin. Il manquait quelques choses mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Solas ramena sa jambe sous lui et se redressa pour aussitôt glisser une main entre mes jambes. Il la posa à plat, puis commença à faire jouer ses doigts contre mon sexe. Je tressaillis. Solas m'embrassa pour étouffer le murmure inattendu que je lâchais alors qu'un désir inexorable montait en moi. A cet instant précis, je défaillis dans ses bras. Je me sentais épuisée, je n'arrivais plus à relever la tête. Je laissais peser ma tête sur la poitrine de Solas essayant de retrouver un rythme normale. Solas ne cessait de me caresser les cheveux. J'étais alanguie contre lui. De petits frissons m'agitaient encore par endroits. Je fermais les yeux. J'étais épuisée et satisfaite mais j'eu la force de poser mes mains sur ses avant-bras. J'entendis sa voix me bercer :

\- Ne pense à rien. Endors-toi. Je veille sur toi, ma Vhenan.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre ma tempe. Il avait raison. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de me laisser aller. Solas passa les bras sous mes jambes et derrière mon dos. Il me souleva comme si je n'étais pas plus légère qu'une plume. Il marcha pendant un moment mais je ne fis pas attention. Monta des escaliers, ouvrit une porte et me déposa dans un lit. Mon lit. Je sentis ses mains me rhabiller et placer la couverture sur mon corps comblée. Toujours éveillée, j'attrapais son avant-bras alors qu'il s'était relevé.

\- Ne pars pas …. Reste …, murmurais-je d'une voix légèrement endormie.

\- Comme tu voudras, ma Vhenan.

Je sentis un courant d'air froid contre ma peau. Le poids de Solas sur mon lit. Ses mains m'agrippèrent et me bloquèrent dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus froid. Je me sentais bien. Les douces lèvres de Solas se posèrent au milieu de mon cou.

\- Dors, ma vhenan. Ma sa'era.

Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je savais quand me réveillant le lendemain matin, tous serais partit. Et le rêve serais finit. Mais la fatigue me prit et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

**Merci de votre lecture. :)**


End file.
